1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf accessories. More particularly, though not exclusively, the present invention relates to a golf club carrying case for use in the transport of a golf bag with golf clubs.
2. Problems in the Art
Golf club carrying cases are well-known in the art. The purpose of the carrying case is to protect the golfer's bag and clubs during transport to and from the golf course. These golf club carrying cases are today a common sight at airports, as travelers try to protect their clubs and their golf accessories from damage caused by baggage handling.
Although prior art golf club carrying cases have many desirable features, they also suffer from several problems. The clubhead of the golf club is very susceptible to damage during transport. The shaft of the golf club extends into the golf bag, while the clubhead remains exposed outside of the golf bag.
During transport, the clubheads will often slide or knock against each other, scratching and marring the clubheads. Although some prior art golf bag carrying cases have provided additional padding where the clubheads normally reside, gaps between the clubheads still allow them to impact against each other. Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved system or device to protect the clubhead of a golf club during transport.
Another problem with prior art golf club carrying cases is that they do not allow easy access to the golf bag. For example, a golfer will often arrive at the golf course with the golf bag carrying case in the trunk of his vehicle. Because the golf bag can only be removed at a certain angle or from one end of the golf club carrying case, it is difficult to remove the golf bag and golf clubs from the golfer's trunk without also removing the carrying case. As such, there is also a need in the art for an improved golf club carrying case that allows for easier access to the golf bag.
Golf club carrying cases are also inherently bulky and heavy to lift. It is common today for a piece of luggage to include a pair of wheels attached to the base of the luggage so that it can be rolled during transport. However, these wheels do not roll smoothly under large loads and tend to malfunction. For this reason typical luggage wheels are not particularly well-suited for golf bag carrying cases. Thus, there is also a need in the art for an improved golf carrying case that can be easily wheeled from one place to another.
Golfers typically prefer a golf club carrying case made from a durable, light-weight material. One disadvantage to this material is that it does not maintain a rigid form, allowing the golfer to easily push or pull the carrying case on a pair of wheels. Accordingly, there is also a need in the art for an improved golf club carrying case that provides a rigid form such that the carrying case can be easily transported on a pair of wheels.
In addition to a golf bag and clubs, golfers also use a carrying case to store other golf accessories, such as golf shoes. A pouch is typically provided on the outside of the carrying case with a zipper opening. One disadvantage of this design is that the pouch is easily accessible to others during transport, increasing the risk of loss due to theft. As such there is also a need in the art for an improved golf bag carrying case that provides a secure place to store golf accessories.